


That One Guy at Work

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [12]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, anyways i love protective kichi, but im lazy and probably not gonna do it anytime soon, don't hurt shumai or else, i gotta add the modern au tag to the others.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Everyone has that one person at work that they just don't get along with right?





	That One Guy at Work

**Author's Note:**

> So~ concerning the intern. He is NOT an official character. He's just some no name i added in to give Shuchi a lil stress cause it can't always be all gay rainbows and goth engagement chokers ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> you're welcome to hate him or imagine him as whoever you want though

Awkward.

 

That was the only word that could be used to describe the atmosphere of the Saihara Detective Firm after... The Incident. But, funnily, all that discomfort wasn't even coming from everyone, just one guy.

 

The Intern.

 

(What was his name again...?)

 

Everyone else either ignored it completely or found the situation amusing (apparently there was a pool going on as well to see how long the young detective would go without doing something reckless and/or childish. He wasn't sure who won though.). Saihara stood in the copy room as he waited for the machine to finish spitting out the papers he needed. He couldn't help but wonder what that guy's problem was. He will admit, he shouldn't have gone  _ that _ far (it was fun though, so he doesn't necessarily regret it) and, yeah, he  _ probably _ should've locked the door (but the intern should've knocked) but he seemed to be taking it a little too… seriously?

 

Then again, he also walked in on them. Saihara cupped his own chin. But~ from that angle, the only thing he should've seen was Ouma's ahegao face. He pressed his lips into a thin line, holding back a snort, before looking down at the copy machine then removing the papers and fixing them neatly into the case folder. He glanced at a clock on the wall. A few minutes and it'll be time for lunch. 

 

Saihara walked out of the copy room with the folder in his arms. He just had to drop this off with his Uncle then he'll wait in his office for his sweetheart. Ouma said he was coming with a surprise today. Saihara approached his Uncle's office with a small smile on his face as he wondered about what Ouma could be planning. He stopped a bit away when he saw the door ajar. Saihara raised an eyebrow then raised a hand to knock but stopped when he heard the voices coming from inside.

 

"-still hung up on that?"

 

"You're not the one who walked in on it…"

 

Saihara tilted his head a little. His Uncle and the intern were talking… Maybe he should come back after lunch? He really shouldn't eavesdrop… At the same time, it was painfully obvious that he and Ouma were the main topic of this conversation, so he couldn't help but be  _ curious _ ….

 

"And I am sorry that happened to you but-"

 

"I just think you should've been a bit, I don't know, stricter? I get he's your nephew and all but everyone is just acting like what he did wasn't that big a deal."

 

"Well," he heard his Uncle grunt before he huffed. "He  _ is _ still a youngster so they probably expected it from him sooner or later. Especially considering who he's dating."

 

"And how do you know it won't happen again?"

 

"He promised it wouldn't and I will choose to believe his words."

 

Saihara rubbed the back of his own head. He  _ did _ plan to keep his promise, of course. Buuuut….~

 

"...I don't understand why you allowed him to date a  _ criminal _ in the first place…"

 

Saihara frowned. He made it sound like Ouma was the worst of the worst or something….

 

"I'm not gonna tell him who he can and can't date. Besides, the boy is more annoying than dangerous so as long as Shuichi is happy with him," he took a deep breath, "I will not ruin that for him. I already upset him enough with my comments. In retrospect, I suppose I should've seen that act of rebellion coming…"

 

Honestly, that was all he could really ask for from his Uncle. He placed his finger tips on the stones embedded into the choker. No one understood and that was fine.

 

"As another Ultimate Detective, I expected him to be… smarter than this? More professional at the very least."

 

What did he mean by 'more professional'?... Saihara furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 

"He does all his work diligently and hasn't had one case he can't solve."

 

"He walks around with a  _ collar _ on for goodness sake! Does  _ no one else _ find that extremely unsettling?"

 

Again with the choker? Saihara pouted a little. Why did it matter so much to him anyways?... 

 

"That's none of my business. He can wear what he wants. Besides, he clearly has a strong attachment to it, so to him it's probably much more than what you are insinuating."

 

"...I'm starting to wonder if he really is an Ultimate."

 

Saihara stiffened. Oh. And there was the feelings of insecurity again.

 

"Kirigi fits the title perfectly but him…"

 

Ok, now that just wasn't fair. Sure, they were both 'Ultimate Detectives' but they were 2 completely different people with different lives and different backstories. Saihara actually had the pleasure to work with her a few times... and she was really sweet and caring. Almost like a real mom... Once she softens up to you anyways… Saihara bit his lower lip to hold back the sob threatening to spill out. Why was he so easily affected by other people's words...

 

".....I don't particularly like to repeat myself…" his Uncle grumbled, "but I will just once. He does all his work  _ diligently _ and has solved every case that lands on his desk. Being an Ultimate Detective just means he's able to solve cases others would normally have a hard time with. It doesn't mean he has to act a certain way or be a certain person. Shuichi is Shuichi."

 

And the tears fell. Oh, he loved his Uncle so much… He kinda wanted to apologize for that stunt now… (kinda) He took a deep quiet breath before placing the folder in the file holder hanging next to the door, then quickly and stealthily making his way towards his own office. He had to get out of there, he didn't think he could handle hearing anything else that guy had to say about him.

 

It was probably for the best if Saihara was just perpetually left in the dark about his true feelings.

 

XxX

 

Almost everyone tended to leave around lunch time. There might be a few stragglers here or there occasionally but normally, the only ones left were Saihara (unless Ouma came over and dragged him out for lunch), his Uncle (who tended to bring his own meals) and the intern.

 

The intern used that time to deliver any files that wasn't distributed seeing how he was allowed to leave much earlier than everyone else so he didn't really need the lunch break. As he walked through the main lobby, he saw Ouma skip his way in, wearing his usual basketball short and oversized hoodie while holding a little makeshift bag. Ouma spared him a glance, his smile widening slightly before he disappeared down the hallway.

 

He did not like that guy.

 

It took him about 30 minutes to deliver all but one case file. One to go to Saihara Shuichi. He sighed heavily. He might as well get it over with. He already got chewed out by his Uncle for dwelling on... past incidents. All he had to do was drop it off and be on his way.

 

Saihara's office door was cracked open slightly… He could hear that boyfriend of his giggling quite clearly. 

 

"Come on~ Open up that cute mouth of yours~"

 

"Nnn…. Kokichi…."

 

What the…

 

"Don't make me shove it into your mouth, I don't want you choking on me after all~"

 

An embarrassed squeak.

 

Oh my  _ god _ , were they…. Again?? So much for keeping that  _ promise _ huh.

 

"Open up and say 'Ah~' for your master~"

 

He  _ should've _ just left and reported them to his Uncle again. And yet, he found himself barging into the room making the young detective jump and the young leader look at him with wide eyes before his face became blank and his lips pressed into a thin line. 

 

There was a homemade bento box open on the desk in front of them. Oh, it was an actual lunch this time…

 

Ouma was sitting on his lover's lap, one arm wrapped around his shoulders while his other hand held a pair of chopsticks that held a piece of meat shaped like an octopus (or Ouma's hair) and Saihara had his arms loosely wrapped around Ouma's waist, mouth wide open as he was leaning in to take the treat into his mouth.

 

Saihara looked back at the piece of meat then closed his lips around the chopsticks, eating it with a calm, content expression. Ouma looked back at his beloved with a smile before running his free hand through his hair. 

 

"Good boy~" he praised gently, cupping his cheek. They stared directly at each other and just seemed to refuse to break eye contact.

 

This was the second most uncomfortable moment of the intern's life.

 

"....I have a case file here for you."

 

Saihara just tapped on an empty spot on his desk while they continued to stare at each other, Ouma smiling a much too gentle smile (in his opinion) and Saihara just hyper focused on him. It was getting a little creepy…

 

So the intern just stiffly approached the desk and placed the file down before turning with the intent to get the hell out of there ASAP.

 

Ouma sighed suddenly. "There you go just barging into someone's office again… Didn't we have a little talk about manners already?..."

 

The intern stopped midstep. Just keep walking,  _ why was he stopping _ ?

 

"Turn around. I want to get a better look at your face."

 

There was something about the commanding tone that made him nervous... Like if he didn't obey, he would have hell to pay or something. So he listened, and turned back around to face them. Ouma wasn't even looking towards him, he just continued feeding his precious boyfriend while Saihara quietly went along with it while sporting a light pink blush.

 

"Hm… What was with the accusatory look on your face earlier? Now you just look kinda constipated… But I'm curious," the Ultimate Supreme Leader pinned the other man with a stare, "what exactly did you think we were doing in here, huh?~"

 

He swallowed. "....N-nothing."

 

"I don't like liars y'know?" Ouma said simply before pressing a kiss to Saihara's cheek then flashing a smirk at the intern. "Perhaps you were hoping to get another free show?~"

 

"Wha-  **_NO_ ** !" his face flamed up in embarrassment at Ouma's words.

 

The leader laughed cruelly. "Good! Because the only one who's allowed to see my cute 'O' face for free is my beloved~" he purred then rubbed his cheek against the blushing detective.

 

The intern clenched his jaw, eyebrow twitching in agitation. Ouma seemed to have gone back to ignoring him, slipping the chopsticks into Saihara's hand before brushing his bangs back and smiling lovingly as Saihara continued to eat. So he took the opportunity and spun around briskly, practically sprinting for the exit. 

 

"Oh, Mr.Intern!~ One more thing," Ouma called out as he slipped off the detective's lap and walked around the desk.

 

He turned with a frown. "My name is-"

 

"I don't care!" Ouma exclaimed, eyes sparkling with amusement. "I just have a few~ more words for you... so listen carefully ok?~" 

 

He pressed his lips into a thin line. He was getting bad vibes…. and it only got worse when the temperature in the office seem to suddenly drop several degrees as Ouma took a simple step forward, hands behind his back and eyes glittering with a mixture of emotions. The intern tensed.

 

"If I ever come here to see my beloved again," he took another step, "and I find him in tears because of something that came out of  _ your _ mouth," his smile stretched his face, pure malice radiating from him as he took one more step and leaned forward slightly, tilting his head.

 

" _ I will  _ **_crush_ ** _ you. _ "

 

He's only ever  _ heard _ of this uncanny ability Ouma had to contort his face and control his aura so effortlessly to make himself intimidating and strike fear into others. Experiencing it first hand, however, was  _ far _ worse then what he's heard. He felt frozen to the spot, like a deer in headlights that was about to get ran over by a truck… Like he was a bug and Ouma was just  _ waiting _ for the opportunity to snuff him out under his foot. He felt his heartbeat pick up and sweat start to gather on his forehead.

 

Not a pleasant experience.

 

"Kokichi."

 

The atmosphere immediately changed to something much less menacing as Ouma spun on his foot with a little bounce. "Yes my darling?~"

 

"I finished eating the bento."

 

Ouma ran over and hopped back into Saihara's lap before squishing his cheeks playfully. "Good boy! And you said it was too much food~"

 

Saihara stuck his tongue out. "Fine, fine I was wrong," he huffed then held Ouma's hands in his own with a smile. "Thank you hun, it was delicious"

 

Ouma squealed in delight. "Of course it was,  _ I  _ made it after all~" he giggled as he gave the oddly calm detective an eskimo kiss.

 

The intern was… well he wasn't sure himself. This felt almost surreal. The leader blatantly threatens him then just… jumps right back to acting all lovey dovey?.... 

 

Ouma's fingers ran down his boyfriend's neck then over the choker tenderly before he held his chin and pulled him closer for a kiss, only to stop when they were a few inches apart. His eyes darted towards the frozen intern, making him flinch. Ouma giggled.

 

"Nishishi~"

 

He took a shaky step back as the giggles gradually became louder before he turned swiftly and sprinted out of the office.

 

And as he ran down the hallway, he could swear he heard Ouma's laughter following him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i kinda feel a lil... eh about this one? But its mostly the middle part that makes me all 'man i could do so much better' i actually quite enjoy the ending cause Ko putting him in his place and being a creepy shit while shu's just calmly eating in the background is the /funniest shit/ to me ghdjfs


End file.
